


Your Sweet Captor

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birth, Birthing, Bucky Barnes-centric, Childbirth, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Giving Birth, Impregnation, Marvel Universe, Pregnant, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, contractions, delivery, labor, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hydra wants to use you to breed the next generation of winter soldiers. You find yourself bound and raped by The Winter Soldier. 9 months later, a recovering Bucky Barnes helps you give birth to your child.





	Your Sweet Captor

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

You woke up in a dark, cold cell. You blinked as your eyes adjusted to the dimness. You tried to sit up, to walk to what you thought was a door, but your hands were strapped to the sides of your chair. You pulled at the leather restraints, but it was no use. You legs were elevated and spread apart in birthing stirrups, you were naked and exposed.

“Help! Somebody please help me!” you cried, desperatley wishing someone would come along and free you. 

You heard the steel door open, and heavy boots walking towards you

“Oh, thank god! ” you said, “Please help me, I just woke up in here and I don’t know wh–

*Smack* Your intruder punched you harshly in the face. You right cheekbone stung – little waves of pain coursed throughout it.

"You think you’re here by mistake?” A low voice growled. The voice was a male, American (but possibly Russian?), and seemed familiar. You wracked your brain, trying to put a face to it. But, there was no need to, the tall figure remotely turned on the dim lights in the cell, and you let out a small gasp, in shock. It was the Winter Soldier, or Bucky Barnes, as you knew him.

He had saved you, while on a mission in New York. During the alien invasion, someone had pushed you down a flight of stairs, breaking your left leg. Breaking free of his brainwashing for a few minutes, he carried you from the desolate apartment building, and to the nearest ER. As you were put onto a gurney, his hands left your body, and he rushed away as quickly as he could. You’d never forgotten his kindness and heroics.

Now Bucky was completely under HYDRAS control, and you feared that he was going to punish you - to balance out his kind act.

“Bucky?” you said

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He growled 

You started to reply, but your lips were crushed in a harsh kiss. Your head was thrown back against the chair and you struggled to breathe.

“I’ve been waiting for you , Doll ” He whispered, “You’re the perfect woman, and perfect mission” his warm cheek grazed against yours, and you trembled with anxiety.

Please…please, let me go. I won’t tell anPleaseyone about this, I promise. Just let me go,” you started crying, tears slowly running down your cheeks.

“No,” he replied.“ "I helped you, and now you will help me in return. You will carry my child, and help breed a new generation of supersoldiers.”

Bucky moved his hands down, and undid his pants, zipping down the crotch and pulling out his hard member. 

“Bucky please,” you cried, but *smash* he crushed your lips with a hard kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth. The kiss was a distraction, he took his hard, long dick in his hand, and lined up at your slit.

You breathed in and out in heavy gasps. He spit into his hands and rubbed it up and down his shaft.

You felt his tip rub against your opening. You trembled, trying not to focus on what was about to happen.

In one swift thrust, Bucky was inside of you. His lenght filling you up, warmth rubbed your walls. You were full, too full, you were stretched impossibly wide.

“Erghhhhh! No - no - STOP!” you shrieked. Pain upon pain drove inside of you. His pace was relentless. "Ammm, hmmmp, Thrust. Bucky took you harshly, dominating you, you were under his control now. Your walls fluttered around his cock, trying to adjust,but he was so big and long, your little body could only stand so much.

You moaned in pain, trying to scoot back in the chair, but there was nowhere to go. The friction burned, your tight walls struggled to open for his size. He pumped into you hard, and began quickening his pace. “Ah, ahh!” You screamed, wanted this to be over right now! Your body slowly adjusted to his intensity, the burning was replaced with pleasure. You moaned and tried to keep still, waiting for it to be over. You held out for a few minutes, unti you felt your stomach tighten. You orgasm was building with each thrust. 

Bucky was going to cum too, you hyperventaled, knowing how this would end. He thrust deeper and harder, and you felt your climax bulding and building, almost tipping you over the edge.

“Cum for me Y/N. Be a good girl for Daddy,” he said, his voice like velvet.

You held your own, determined not to cum. But Bucky knew what you were doing, and he reached down with his metal arm and stroked your clit. You whimpered softly, losing your edge. Your breath quickened, he thrust and thrust until you were pushed over the edge. He pumped, and pumped, an you could feel your body tighten, and climb with him. With one deep thrust, your orgasm exploded, hitting your entire body, you breathed helplessly. Panting, your vision going blurry as the pleasure washed over you. You struggled to catch your breath, trembling and recovering from the intensity.

Bucky continued his fast thrusts, his small grunts turned to moans as his climax built. He went deeper and harder, grinding his hips, his member hitting you cervix.

“Bucky, please stop! It hurts!! Get off of me!” you sobbed, but you knew it was futile. You fought against your leg restraints, you were too weak to make your legs move the stirrups. You knew that he was going to finish what he’d started.

He thrust and thrust, sweat coating his body, and breathing became ragged.

“Ah, Ah! Jeee-sus, someone help me!!!! hrummmmm” you cried. 

Your tears poured down your cheeks, you whimpered and shook. Bucky was set on finishing.

“No nononono…” you whispered. You vagina was stretched and sore. Bucky was relentless, sucking you neck and grasping you breast with his right hand, while his left hand braced himself against the chair.

Bucky gave one last hard thrust, and came inside of you – you could feel his warm seed bursting into you. 

“Ughhhhh, ughhhhh,” he said softly.

You both breathed harshly, trying to catch your breath. His body relaxed against yours, he tipped his head forward, his forehead lightly pressed against you. He stayed like that for a few minutes, while he caught his breath. He pulled out, and quickly put his underwear and pants up. You trembled against your restraints, sobbing softly. He leaned into you and gave one last kiss, this time slowly and gently – a sweet lovers kiss. This shocked you, and you weren’t sure how to feel about it. He then undid the restraints on your stirruped legs, and you moved your legs down, flexing the sore muscles. He untied your hands from your sides, and you huddled into the chair, scared of whatever was next. Your knees brought up to your chest, your arms wrapped around the. You felt wetness between your legs, you peaked down and saw deep, crimson blood, mixed with his sperm. Your body was exhausted, completely wrecked. You felt open and vulnerable, your cheek still stung from his abuse, and you just wanted to curl up in a warm bed, blankets tucked around you. But you knew that wasn’t possible, you were in this room - this chair, for as long as he wanted you to be. You wondered if he was going to throw you into to a cold cell, so he could rape you anytime you wanted. Take you, and pump you full of his seed, his babies, you’d be his incubator. Hydra’s breeder.

But he actually moved away, and began walking towards the door.

“Bucky!” you cried, “You…do you remember who you were? When you were an Avenger? You did so much good, Bucky, please go back to them”

He had reached the doorway, slowly turned around to face you. He locked eyes with you

“Hail Hydra” he said. An evil grin filling his face, and then he ran out of the room, and out of your life.

* * *

9 months flew by quickly. During them, the Avengers rescued you from the Hydra base, and you moved into the compound. Steve kept a close eye on you, worrying that your emotions would overwhelm you. You had therapy with Sam and Bruce, they did the best they could, encouraging and comforting you, until you felt completely at home with all of The Avengers.  
A few weeks after the rape, you peed on a pregnancy test. You knew the chances were high, and you cried as the test turned positive. You cared for Bucky, but you didn’t want to have his baby this way. Luckily, Avenger was kind and supportive, each in their own way. Tony built a high tech baby room right next to you, complete with it’s own alarm and lockdown system. Steve helped you as your belly grew bigger, supporting you during ultrasounds, Lamaze classes, and made 4 AM food runs when your cheesecake cravings were highest.

You were full of anxiety and fear as you entered you ninth month. You knew that Hydra had let you go for a reason, and that they would come back to claim what was theirs. You thought about Bucky, how you cared for him, and great to love him after hearing Steve’s stories of Bucky’s bravery. You wished he were here with you, not as the Winter Soldier, but as Bucky, the sweet, best friend of Steve Rogers. 

One day, when you were heavy and big with child, you found yourself walking outside of the compound. You were due any day now. You thought you felt soft contractions since early morning, but dismissed them as Braxton Hicks. You cramped maybe once an hour, but could still walk and talk. You knew walking was good exercise for you and the baby. In the late evening, you found yourself in the hanger with Tony’s various planes, and the Quinjet. You got FRIDAY to open the hatch, and let you see inside. You walked around the jet, taking in the equipment and guns. You wondered if Steve and Bucky would ever fly to another mission, when suddenly, the alert system started ringing.

“FRIDAY, what’s going on?” you yelled.

“The compound’s security has been breached, Y/N. Multiple HYDRA agents have been spotted trying to infiltrate into it. Mr. Stark asks you to stay in here for your own safety.” she chimed

The Jet sealed it’s door, locking you in. You started breathing heavily, unsure of what to do. Was Hydra going to kidnap you and take your baby? Or would they simply cut it out of you, and leave you for dead? Was Bucky here with them, or had he managed to break free? 

You were hit with a hard contractions, doubling over and breathing as well as you could. Lamaze be damned, you just had to get through it. You moaned and eventually screamed as a stronger contractions ripped through you. They were coming to fast, and were to intense. You struggled through the pain for a few minutes, until you felt something break inside of you.

“God, no” you moaned , as you water broke, soaking you leggings. You struggled to sit down on the bench in the back of the jet, prying off your shoes, leggings, and underwear. Another pain surged through you, stretching your vagina apart. 

“Aaaaahhhh!!” you screamed and panted until the brutal contractions was over. You could feel the baby descend against your cervix, putting pressure on your body. You wanted to push, but knew it was a bad time. You had to get inside, and to the medical bay. On top of the Hydra break in, the weather had turned dark and cloudy. The sky cracked with lightening, and then rumbled with a loud surge of thunder. Suddenly it began to downpour, the harsh, heavy droplets pounding against the roof of the hanger. The rain drowned out the sound of your cried, and the opening of the Quinjet’s door. You panted while you eyes were tightly shut, you tried to focus on your breathing and keeping yourself calm. Because you were distracted by another painful contraction, you didn’t hear the heavy bootsteps coming toward you. As the contraction dulled, and you panted several short breaths, you opened you eyes to find yourself staring at the Winter Soldier. He looked different than before, dressed in jeans and a red henly. The rain had soaked through his clothing, and his shirt framed his hard muscles. 

You opened your mouth to scream, when Bucky said “No, no, y/n name… it’s me. It’s Bucky Barnes. I’m –uh, not the Winter Sold– not going to hurt you. I came here to turn myself over to the Avengers…and apologize to you.” He moved towards you, extending his arms to pick you up.

Bucky frowned, his expression full of pain. You felt the baby drop lower into your birth canal, and your body started pushing down on it, even though you tried to resist. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” It was Steve’s voice coming over the intercom. A blue box appeared a few feet in front of you face, and Steve stared into the screen. He took in the scene – you, half naked with your legs spread open. Bucky knelt in front of you, with his hands out, as if to say “I’m here in peace".

"Oh my God, Y/N, are you in labor?! Is that Bucky?? We’ll come for you as soon as FRIDAY lifts the lockdown!” Steve glared at Bucky, his eyes burning holes into him. “If you harm one hair on her head, I will descend on you” he growled, his eyes were hooded and dark. 

You opened your mouth to tell Steve to hurry, but you were hit with another contraction. The urge to push was over when I get, and you finally bore down, pushing into you bottom. Bucky moved towards you, wanting to hold your hand or see if the baby was crowning, or anything to make amends.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Steve yelled, his voice deep and authoritative.

Bucky froze, torn between helping you and obeying Steve. He had to make you trust him. He had to make Steve see that it was him, Bucky Barnes, not the Winter Soldier, standing in the aircraft. 

He looked at Steve, and, mustering his confidence, he said

“Your mom’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes. I was an Avenger, I fought along side you during the battle of New York. I saved dozens of lives, including Y/N’s”. Steve’s face softened, relief washed over him. 

“Buck” he said gently “You have to help her now - help her through this. Just stay calm and hold her hand when it’s time to push. When the baby starts crowning, er, coming out, glide it gently out of her body.”

Bucky sighed with relief at Steve’s words. He was worried about you and the baby, but was glad that no Avenger would try to kill him today. He frantically looked around for a blanket, a towel, anything to help you deliver.

“There are blankets in that back compartment,” Steve motioned to the wall on Bucky’s left. “In the back there’s a first aid kit, and other tools. There should be alcohol and scissors too.” 

Bucky quickly went to the supply closet, breaking open the door. He gathered the supplies and sat them on the floor below you. You panted and grunted, trying not to push. Dear God, all you wanted was to push-push-push. Bucky smiled softly, and you nodded to him, so he knew it was ok to come closer. He took your right hand into his metal hand, and you squeezed it furiously. 

“Agggghhh , muuuuuuuumm,” you moaned, fighting your contraction as it came to it’s peak.

With his right hand, he softly stroked you knee, and slowly spread you legs back open. He looked at you, then down to you vagina. You were fully dilated, and he could see the faintest bit of the baby’s head. He quickly moved his hands from you, and took a blanket and spread it on to the floor beneath you. Breaking the first aid kit open, he donned plastic gloves. 

“Y/n, y/n, look at me.” he said.

You opened your eyes and looked down at him. You were worried with fear, not about Hydra, but for the safety of your baby, you little boy. What if he got stuck, or you couldn’t push him out in time, or–

“Y/n, it’s going to be okay. We’re gonna do this together. I swear, I won’t let anything happen to either of you,” he said.

He took his right hand and massaged you opening. The sensation felt strange, but not painful.

“Push right down here, hun. Right here, that’s where you wanna push. Deep breaths and push during the highest pain.” 

“Okay,” you sobbed. Adjusting both of your hands so they spread your hips a little wider, and reaffirming you grip on his metal one.

Steve was still on the monitor projection, looking at you and willing his strength into you. He knew you were strong, but he also knew you were afraid. 

“Stop fighting against you contractions, push when your body–” The projection clipped of and disappeared. You and Bucky were alone again, the rain still pouring, as it had been for a few hours. You took deep breaths as you felt the next contraction rising, and inhaled quickly before pushing down. Holding your push for 30 seconds, you eyes squeezed shut as you tried to relax your legs and face. You bore down into your but, feeling the baby shift a little lower towards your opening. 

“That’s it, good-good-good. Push. Push just like that. Push” Bucky instructed. 

You exhaled, and felt the next contraction right on top of the previous one. You kept pushing as Bucky quietly cheered you on. 

“Come on Y/,N, push hard. Harder-harder-harder, bare down!”

“I AM!” you shrieked. 

“Gaaaaahhh. Ermmmmmmm. Hhuuuuuaaaahhhh” you moaned behind you closed mouth. The baby was slow  
to move, you needed all of your strength in every push. 

“Urrhhh, Urhh, mmmmmm” you grunted and moaned, inhaling quickly and pushing down with all of your energy, but the baby didn’t move. You continued like this for an hour, before getting worried. Your position was good for birth, you weren’t on you back, and gravity worked with you. You wondered what you should do -what Bucky would do, if the baby was stuck. Bucky seemed to read your mind and looked up at you.

You took shallow breaths, resting in between contractions. They had slowed down (thank God), but were still as painful as they were when you first started pushing. 

Bucky rose up onto his knees, as he looked to you and said 

“I know that this is painful, and I’m sorry I did this to you. Were gonna keep pushing for another hour, and see how much progress you make.” 

You smiled weakly, and felt the next contraction build. You took a breath and pushed, long and hard.

“That’s it, Push-push-push, good girl. Bare down, bare down. You’re incredible, I love you so much,” Bucky encouraged. 

“Mmmn, mmnn, aaaaahhhh!” you tightened your stomach muscles as you shoved down, hoping your baby would glide down and start to open you. You and Bucky got into a rhythm, inhale - push down-force your energy downward, while Bucky coached and gave encouragement. You pushed for another hour. The rain had stopped, but none of the Avengers came for you. Hydra agents didn’t come for you either. It was just Bucky and you, willing your child down. You couldn’t keep ignoring it. You knew the baby was stuck. As you contraction finished and you exhaled, exhausted as the pain decrescendoed. You finally told him

“Something is wrong, Bucky. We both know it. You have to do something. We have to get the baby out,” you didn’t have a fetal heart rate monitor, but you knew these hours of pushing weren’t doing anything for the baby. 

“We have to save him!” you struggled to control yourself, panicking at the idea that your baby might die inside of you.

“Wha–what can we do, can I do?” Bucky implored. He couldn’t make you push harder. He looked at the tools in the first aid kit. There were small knives, scissors, and a few scalpels. He grimaced at the thought of cutting you open. He couldn’t- he wouldn’t do that. He’d rather have the baby die within you than risk your life and safety. 

“I’m not- I can’t- we can’t cut you open. What should I do?” Bucky trembled

You locked eyes, knowing that he had to help you push it - move it down. You closed your eyes for a beat, before opening them and telling him

“Bucky, I trust you, so trust me,” you implored “You have to reach in, and pull the baby down.”

His eyes widened as he shoot his head slightly. 

“Y/N, I can’t do tha–”

“Aaaaahhhh erghhhhh!!” you cried as you were slammed with an intense contraction. You pushed and bore down, but it was no use. The baby remained in the same place. You started sobbing

“WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, JAMES! You have to reach in, and pull down, pull it down, just enough so I can get it out. PLEASE Bucky, you hav– you need to do this — for me, for US!” you beseeched. Bucky took the rubbing alcohol and poured it on his arms. He moved in closer, and started putting his hands in, but he drew them back down to his lap. His head was down, he couldn’t face you. You grew impatient, your body was still laboring, still contracting, and you breathed hard. You knew you had to manipulate him to get him to do it.

“You owe it to me,” you said, dropping your voice so it was low, with authority, “After what you did, to me. You raped me Bucky. It was the Winter Soldier, but you still did it. You raped and came and put this baby in me. Now you have to get it down. Pull. It. Down”

Bucky knew that he had to do it now. Even though he was afraid of hurting you. Even though he was terrified. He could make things worse, or kill the baby, but he had no choice. His mind filled with guilt, he put his hands on the sides of you lips, and started pushing inward. You screamed and screeched as you tried to hold still. It felt like he was ripping you apart, splitting you down the middle. As his arms plunged deeper, you could feel yourself tearing, your vagina slowly stretching and pulling apart. . Bucky grit his teeth as he felt the baby’s sides. He grasped the little body and tugged forcefully, moving the baby down. 

“AAAARRRHHHHH” you shrieked. You sounded like a wounded animal. Bucky would hear that shriek in his future nightmares. It was too much, the pain was too much. You could feel your entire body radiating in pain. You felt yourself on the edge of passing out when suddenly, Bucky tugged the baby down so it was right at your opening, crowning your vagina. He moved his arms back as quickly as he could, they were slick with blood and fluid. He breathed heavily, trying not to go into shock. 

The baby was now crowning, and you struggled to push it out. Bucky was on his knees in front of you, preparing for the end of the delivery. You pushed in short bursts , exhausted and sore. It burned like a fire was lit right in front of your crotch. The head slowly pushed out of you, untill you gave one big shove and pushed the rest of it out.

“Ahh, oh God, mmmnnmm. Bu-,Bucky, he’s almost here.” You tried to rest, as you breathed in and out.

“Uhh”, Bucky gasped weekly, “He has so much dark hair, Y/N. Already…our baby” he smilled, tears filling his eyes. You smile back, sweat clinging to your skin, you were exhausted from the pushing. But, it was almost over. Your smile retreated as you closed your eyes and gripped at your spread thighs. You took another deep breath as the contraction rose, and push push pushed down. You wanted it out, you wanted this to be over. You gritted your teeth as you moaned slowly and deeply. The shoulders were coming, and you felt the intensity of the stretch. You couldn’t do anything except breathe in and push. In and push. Bucky helped the baby glide down, it was almost out of you.

“That’s it, yes – come on, one more push Y/n, give me a big push” he coached. You sobbed as you exhaled and felt the next contraction rise. You took a deep breath and pushed as hard as you could, straining your muscles– you felt yourself stretching wider, the pain burning and burning. 

“Harder - come on. – PUSH!!” Bucky commanded. You were so close, he wanted the baby out as much as you did. With one final breath, you bore down, pushing pushing, straining, until you shrieked. You felt a surge of warm fluids and then the the baby slip from you, and his cries filled the air. You leaned back and cried a little, you had done it. You pulled you shirt over your head and opened your arms. Bucky gently set the baby on your chest, and then helped you slip the rest of your bra off. You cradled your wailing child in your arms.

“Hi, hi little one. Oh I know, you had quite the experience, and you didn’t want to come out.” You brushed your cheek against the baby’s hair, then moved him torward your left breast. The baby latched and began to drink, eagerly. You sighed and closed your eyes, resting as long as you could. Bucky gently kissed your temple, and then picked up the scissors. He frowned, needing something to tie off the umbilical cord. He settled on Sam’s floss, conveniently packed into the first aid kit. He tied off the cord in two places, then gently cut his child free. You opened your eyes and smiled at him, you were full of love and admiration. Bucky quickly put the medical supplies in the cabinet, and wrapped you both in a blanket. The baby had gone to sleep in your arms.

“Bucky,” you said softly, “I’m sorry for what I said about you – the rape and the–”

“Shh,” he said “It’s okay. … it’s the truth. I…I wanted…I hoped that coming back, coming here…I could pay my…penance.” he said seriously.

“Bucky– you– it wasn’t you, it was Hydra that made you, made us do,” you tipped your head down towards your son “I don’t blame you. Ok? It was not you.” Bucky nodded and smiled, sitting next to you and wrapping his arms around you both.“ 

“He needs a – oh God!” you felt another intense contraction. 

Bucky shot out in front of you both, going into a protective mode. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

You moaned lowly, 

“It’s the placen- the afterbirth. I’m…. I’m pushing it out.”

He quickly pulled the blanket up as you spread you legs apart. You gave one final shove, and the slimy organ slipped from you. Bucky wasn’t sure what to do with it, so he wrapped it in the coat that had been left on one of the chairs. It was Sam’s coat.

“You okay?” he implored.

“Never better” you smiled. He wrapped you back up and held you in his arms. 

“Gabriel, we should name him Gabriel” you realized “He’s our little miracle.”

Bucky looked at you, then down to his son, and said

“He is. Gabriel Grant Y/L/N.”

“Gabriel Grant Barnes. Just Barnes.” you whispered. “Did you mean it…when you said you loved me?” 

“Yeah– yes. You were the only good thing that happ– the only, uhm, positive thing that came from my time with Hydra. You saved me, in a way. They hadn’t brainwashed me for a few months, so I remembered you. I knew I had to make amends, and help you. You’re the reason I escaped. I couldn’t leave you and my son alone in the world.” Bucky kissed you deeply, and you kissed him right back.

“Marry me,” he whispered against your hair.

“Oh James….yes, of course” you said.

And you snuggled against him, cradling you newborn in your arms, and heard the airlock open.

(It was Steve, who cried when he saw you three).

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave comments or kudos!


End file.
